Empathy is a Sin
by Michaela.Lala
Summary: 14-year-old 'Ay' Locket showed up in Cardiff in confusion, without knowledge of who she was or where she came from. Alien detectors and an organization called 'Torchwood' land her in the middle of everything. And then her eyes flash pink.    the Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is a new story. bear with me, it'll be kinda weird.**

**xoxoxo, Lala**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I never actually knew what it felt like to see someone you love so happy… without you. Or at least I hadn't, until then. And I hadn't even known them for that long; I just felt completely confused about the feelings of pain twisted into content twisted even more into anger. I felt my insides freeze up, without even knowing how it had come to this.

I hadn't even known him that long….  
>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

I woke up without knowing what had happened, and without recollection of how I'd gotten to that point. I felt memories in my head, but they felt like empty stories, like they were someone else's entirely. I was in the middle of a courtyard, or a town, or a park, or just something of the sort. I sat up; my legs swayed over to the left side and rubbed my head. I felt a thick, warm liquid on my fingers and winced not in pain, but at the fact that someone would eventually ask me how I'd gotten there, and that would be a headache worse than this.

Sirens didn't help the matter. I scrambled to get up, but I realized in horror that my left leg wouldn't budge and my right was bent the wrong direction. I turned my head away. I also felt a lot of soreness in my muscles and something burned and tugged in a line between my breasts. I didn't have time to look down the collar of my turtleneck sweater before blaring sirens and yellow cars with seizure-inducing checkers almost blinded me.

"Good God," a woman in a vest gasped in what my mind tagged as some sort of European accent. "Hoffman! C'mere!"

Another man, looking too young to be police but wearing the uniform, ran up behind her and immediately called for a stretcher in the same accent as the woman, but the ambulance wasn't there yet.

"Aw, shit," the woman cursed under her breath and went to stand. I let out a whimper. "Don't worry dear, we'll take care of you." She smiled, but I didn't feel reassured.

"Actually, we'll do that."

The new voice startled me into a new position and I let out a rough groan. The police reluctantly left me alone.

"Now kid," a voice, one I marked as American in relief, "you're going to need to tell me why my alien detector is pointing to you." I opened my mouth but words wouldn't come out. Something gurgled up my throat and oozed out of my mouth, but I couldn't see it in all the blur in my vision.

"Owen! What the Hell are you doing?" the man yelled behind him. I felt warm, comforting arms wrap around me and I began to fade into the steady rocking of his body.

"What?" another voice, his accent making me irritated, panted. "Who is that?"

"Oh my God," a woman's voice, laced with worry and that same stupid accent, got nearer and nearer and I squirmed.

My eyelids were opened and a light blinded me. Fingers prodded around and I shrieked when they probed my head. The release of breath left my head hurting even more.

"Sweetheart," the woman said to me. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you. What's your name, dear?"

I opened my eyes, but still saw nothing. All I noticed was an odd echo in my mind and a slow darkness passing over my eyes. "Ka-Kaylee…" I sounded like I was shivering. I didn't last another moment.  
>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Well, she's got a serious concussion, so she'll have some amnesia and some head trauma. She's also got a few broken bones scattered around her body. And I honestly haven't got a clue what 'appened." Someone, the second voice from before, sounded sure.

"Tosh, I want a double check and a triple check on her readings, and maintain her machines," I identified the first voice, the American voice. I got excited.

"Her heart rate rose," a new voice, female, alarmed the other two. I heard a few steps and fingers were pressing against my neck. I breathed in and out, and then my body acted on its own: instinct.

Lightning fast, my hand gripped the fingers and bent the hand attached to them backwards. As expected, the entire body gave and I swatted something hard on its way down. New hands restrained my hands and I felt heavy breaths closer to my face. I screamed and bit, chewing into someone.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?"

"Ow…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"You are being stabilized and then questioned," the American said nonchalantly.

I blinked my eyes open. I was mildly surprised to see I wasn't in a hospital, and I was thrilled to have the knowledge. My entire body shivered and remained tense. I could feel my limbs again, however painful, and I really had no idea why I was assessing so thoroughly.

"It won't work," I shook.

"Why."

"You heard your doctor, I've got amnesia. I haven't got a clue who I am."

"Then we'll help you remember. Kaylee." He said my name.

"SHUT UP. Don't call me that name," I growled.

"Well you said it was your name," the one called Owen sighed.

"No one called me that…" I fazed out a little. "Ay. Pronounced like the letter."

Silence fell in the room. I was trembling, trying to get rid of the feeling that I was an enemy of everyone here. I felt…

"I'm scared," I said in amazement. When no one replied, I looked at them. I saw them, but I couldn't see their faces. They were just people, nothing more and nothing less.

"We picked up an alien trace," the American said. "We were led to you. Do you know anything at all?"

"No."

"What can you remember?"

"Basic functions. Talking, breathing, I know I _had _a life before now, things like that. But specific things…"

"Your surname?" the new woman asked.

"Um…" I delved into my thoughts. "Locket. Kaylee Locket."

"Be right back," she said.

"We should introduce ourselves," the first woman said with a smile. Her face was pretty, with a small gap between her front teeth, and dark hair to her shoulders. "My name is Gwen Cooper."

"Toshiko Sato," the other woman yelled. I couldn't see her from this far away.

"Doctor Owen Harper," the second man sighed. He looked devious and dangerous, with spiked brown hair and a wiry, small build.

"And you?" I turned to the American. I was most interested in him, after all.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"You're American?"

"So are you," he pointed out.

"Am I? Huh. I remember that much. I'm from Colorado."

"Mountains? You don't seem the type," Owen commented.

"Better than the beach," I recalled a vacation with… someone.

"Kaylee Locket, fourteen years old," Toshiko started. "Brown-auburn hair… oh look, her eyes are tri-colored. Date of birth is December 22, 1996, born in Denver, Colorado, raised by… doesn't say. She was going into tenth grade when she was reported missing."

"What was I doing? Do you know anything else?" I sat up at stared straight at her. Everyone froze. "What?" I asked them.

"Did you guys…?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Ay, your eyes…" Harkness muttered.

"Huh?"

"…I think we found a hint to our alien."  
>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"What are you gonna do to me." I demanded for probably the twentieth time.

"I, and I alone, am going to examine you for alien damage," Owen finally gave. I stared at him for a moment.

Then I cracked up. "You're really expecting me to consent to that? Pedo-creep."

"I am _not _a pedophile!" he exclaimed incredulously. I rolled my eyes. "I am a _doctor._"

"Sure," I scoffed.

"Trust me," he said seriously. "I'm the doctor."

I came to a standstill at that.

"The Doctor…" I muttered with eyes wide. Captain Jack eyed me.

"Owen," he warned.

"Yeah, I saw it," Owen sounded irate. "Go away. One pedophile in Torchwood is enough." Harkness left. "I'll make it fast," the supposed pedophile assured. I shrugged.

"I actually don't care."

"Fine." He was careful not to leave his hands in any one place long at all. He checked every inch of my skin, saving the most awkward bits for last. He pursed his lips.

"Lift your shirt," he sighed. I nodded and pulled the garment over my head.

In only my bra and jeans, I tried to sit as straight as possible because of the earlier tugging while I was in the street. I started getting uncomfortable when Owen stared at my chest in horror.

"Psh," I scoffed again, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Guys," he called.

"What," I deadpanned.

"What is it?" the others filed in. They were a little surprised to see me shirtless and blanched.

"Gee thanks, Torchwood, for complete humiliation."

"Ay, look in the mirror," Gwen fished a compact out of her pockets and gave it to me. Skeptical, I unfolded the mirror and held it at arm's length.

My brown hair, tinted with the tiniest bits of red, was knotted and matted with blood and sweat and natural oil. My face looked similar with blood and dirt. My blue, green, and brown eyes looked blank yet terrified. But that wasn't what they were staring at.

Down the center of my chest, there was a thick, blood and pus-covered wound, sloppily stitched up and somewhat fresh.

Little choking sounds came from my throat. I dropped the compact; I didn't need to see the undiluted fear in my own eyes, nor the disgust at my own body.

"Ay, listen to me," Gwen said calmly. It was that forced sort of calm, like the kind that you hear when you're a kid. "It'll be fine. Owen will fix you up. You'll be all right."

"I should hope so," Toshiko smiled. Again, it was forced. "And then we'll find out what's going on."

"…I'm not an idiot," I growled at them. "I know there's something wrong. I haven't got a fucking _CLUE _what it is, but I have a feeling it's in my mind somewhere," I was beginning to hyperventilate. My instincts overcame my mind again. "Take MRIs and X-rays, or even a CT scan of my brain. Look for extra organs or organs that aren't human. Take tissue samples and test my blood. It's time, soldiers, to meet our makers, and we're not gonna do it without preparations."

"New color again," Harkness pointed out. "White the first time, purple the second. Run the tests. Figure out what the Hell is going on."  
>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Isn't there_ anything _you can do?" I tried to keep my voice stable.

"No, I'm pretty positive that extra heart is attached to your circulatory system. If I took it out, you would bleed to death from the inside," Owen sighed _yet again._

"We always talk about the cheeriest of things," a brand new person walked in. He had a pretty face, and wore a worn but perfect suit and tie. He looked at me in slight confusion.

"Ay Locket," I introduced.

"What about a locket?"

"My name. Call me Ay. Surname is Locket."

"…Okay…" the man walked over and I noticed a tray of cups of coffee.

"Are you a… butler or something?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sort of. Jack?" the newcomer cut his eyes to me.

"Ay, this is Ianto. Part of our team," Jack smiled. Despite his smile, I read his eyes. This man was older than he thought and also very sad. He had seen many troubles, and lost many people. I felt my eyes soften.

"Pink that time," he hopped down from where he had been lounging. He waltzed up to me and took my face in his hands.

"What the fuck," I grumbled through my cheeks, which were going to be sore later.

"Language," he warned. "Owen, any life forms?"

"Not yet. DNA… isn't quite normal, but she isn't alien. On the CT scan, no tumors, no life forms. Other than having two hearts and alien DNA traces and the freaky colors, she's normal."

"Oh yeah, other than all that," Gwen chuckled.

"You guys keep mentioning colors. What?" I asked.

"Your eyes. The pupil will disappear and your entire iris turns another color," Gwen put in helpfully.

"It was white the first time, when we said your basic profile. They turned blue when Owen told you to trust him. They turned purple when you told us what scans to run," Toshiko's mind was spinning, I could see it. "And they turned pink just now, for some reason."

Out of the blue, a shrieking pierced my skull.

I hit the ground, clutching my head. The noise was too much. I could hear the others calling my name and I squirmed in the pain of a high pitched cracking in my mind.

Something shattered, and I stayed bone still.

"Ay?" Jack said from over me.

"Shh…" I whimpered. "My brain is… adjusting."

"Guys, step back," Harkness gave me space. "Owen, get ready for something."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, shut up," I rolled my eyes. "I remembered something big is all. I need time to adapt." I took a deep breath and slowly stood.

"What did you remember?" Gwen asked.

"Guys, rift activity just passed over Cardiff. Something just happened," Toshiko said from the other room.

A shiver went up my spine. "I'm the deadly sins of man."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so i've been watching Torchwood: Miracle Day so i felt like writing more of this. also, i added a picture of Ay on my profile so go check it out. :) in other news, this chapter is long, and you need to review. end of other news.**

**xoxo, Lala**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're telling us that when your eyes change color, you're experiencing one of the seven deadly sins."

"Brilliant, Owen. Nice work," I rolled my eyes. A loud smack filled the room as I hit my forehead. "Good God, I'm talking like you people now."

"So why are you normal sometimes? Shouldn't your eyes be changing color all the time?" Tosh asked.

"Maybe because of the alien bit," Jack suggested.

"No, I think it's because humans are too complicated. Earlier, I said I was scared. That's not a deadly sin. Although, it should be," I added.

"So what about now?" they all looked at me. I stared back, a warm feeling bubbling up in my stomach.

"Purple again," Gwen said after another second.

"Pride," I corrected.

"So purple is pride, I'm guessing that white is wrath," Tosh thought. "But what are pink and blue?"

"I'm not sure," I lied.

"What did I say when your eyes changed?" Owen asked.

"Something… something about being…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I'm a doctor!" he remembered. "I said 'trust me, I'm the doctor,'" he grinned.

This time I felt it. My eyes suddenly felt so hot, like they were burning, but it was a freezing cold burning. I yelped in surprise and rubbed at my eyes. Jack swatted my hands away.

"Blue," he whispered. "Phone box blue…"

"What?" Owen inquired. "I didn't hear you."

"Nevermind," Jack waved him off.

"Monitor her mind for the next hour. Then come and see me, Locket."

"Uh, sure, mister boss man," I chuckled and saluted with two fingers slightly sarcastically.

The hour went by without consequence. Eventually I just got bored and ended up playing cards with Owen. I found he was actually a good guy, and when we got bored of cards, Gwen joined us. They then proceeded to force me into using a British accent that quickly morphed into an Australian one.

As I was laughing at the way I had spoken 'squirrel', I noticed Jack, minus his intense military coat, staring at me like I knew something. My eyes went numb.

"White," Owen noted immediately. He checked the spikes on his machine. "Yeah, major brain action. We'll have to analyze it later."

"I'll start now," Tosh told him.

"Toshiko, right? Why not join us?" I smiled.

"Oh, it's all right. You three have fun," she nodded. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Um, sure." Minutes later, an alarm went off and Owen began taking the stickers off my head.

"Go on then," Gwen pushed me toward the stairs up to Jack's office. I nodded and trotted up them.

"'Sup?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Sit down, Ay."

"And if I wanna stand up?" I eyed him warily.

"Then you're weird and we need to be doing different tests," he flashed his charming smile. It still didn't reach his eyes. I sat down.

"How old are you?" I asked, and I clamped my mouth shut. "Sorry, don't know why I asked that."

"Good, 'cause I won't tell you," he sat on is desk in front of me. "Now, I need you to tell me more."

"About…?"

"The deadly sins of man."

"I think…" I started. "I think there's eight."

"Eight deadly sins? No," he shook his head. "Seven. Gluttony, wrath, pride, lust, greed, envy, and sloth. That's it."

My eyes began to burn, but it felt like tears instead of pain. They felt wet and sad. "But what about empathy, Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Pink," he said shortly. "Your eyes are pink. They're staying pink. Why aren't they changing back like before?"

"Empathy," I hummed.

"So far we've seen and acknowledged wrath, pride, and now empathy," he nodded. "I want to know what blue is."

"Greed," I replied. I noticed a double edge in my voice and as it got clearer, I got further away. All I heard before I was completely gone was 'The Doctor's box of wonder.'

And then my eyes blinked open to the sound of my name. I found myself lying on the floor with a huge headache and Owen checking my heart rate.

"She was emitting a massive amount of energy," Tosh was looking at a handheld device.

"No clue," Jack was staring at me like I was a complete stranger.

"What… is happening to me?" I stared with wide eyes at Gwen, holding my hand.  
>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Shit," Owen cursed.

"Oi! Virgin ears," I grumbled at him.

"Virgin ears my ass!" he retorted in the stupid Welsh accent. Not that I had anything against Wales, the accent just made me uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Gwen intervened, eyeing me.

"Some kind of signal. That's odd, where'd it go?" Owen did lots of fancy typing. "Gone. No idea."

"Maybe it'll show up later," Gwen shrugged.

"Maybe."

In the silence that followed, I wondered how I'd gotten here. How the hell I'd ended up with these people. I'd found out early on, due to the certain lack of body warmth, that Owen was a walking dead man; that had taken some explaining. Tosh was a shy hyper-genius, Gwen was the only married one, and they were all hiding something about Jack from me. And Jack himself was hiding from me. Ianto was also screwing Jack on a regular basis as I found out—not a story I'd like to tell—but other than that, Ianto was a complete mystery too.

So why did they let me join up?

_"Look, Ay. We need to protect you somehow. Unfortunately, we have lives and jobs and none of us have extra time to babysit. So we came up with a solution," Owen began._

_"And what's that?"_

_"Welcome to Torchwood." Jack slid a black gun across the table. "You're now outside the military and under our protection."_

_"You're giving a gun to a fourteen year old," I informed them blankly._

_"Yeah, that's probably a bad plan," Ianto agreed._

_"All right, return it. You'll get if you end up in danger." Gwen held out her hand. I sighed and slapped the object into her fingers._

"All right, you guys can go home," Jack came out of his office. "Enjoy your night and me back here first thing tomorrow."

"Ay, you can stay with me," Tosh smiled. "Come on." I nodded and followed her outside.

Her house was normal from outside, but the inside seemed huge. As soon as I walked in, I realized why she was the one taking me in; she hadn't lived with anyone else in a while.

"Here," she waved me over to where she was standing, in front of a door. I hurried over. "This is your room for the time being."

"Thanks, Toshiko." She smiled like she was embarrassed.

"No problem. Go in," she urged.

I turned the doorknob and stepped inside the room. It was very basic, like a hotel as my memory named. The bed had a generic white comforter on a generic metal frame. There was a wood dresser and a full-length mirror, plus stacks of old boxes around a wood desk. A fairly big window let moonlight in over the bed and made it look like it was glowing. The rest of the furniture felt like it was smiling and I copied it easily.

"This is fantastic," I turned to Tosh and wrapped her in a hug.

"Yeah, you're welcome," she laughed. "Well, you already ate, and I can get you a toothbrush and things from my extra stash. Hold on a minute."

"Sure," I nodded, still in awe at my new home. She came back a couple minutes later holding a plastic bag with little shampoos and a toothbrush with toothpaste. Then she lifted another bag and I could see purple cloth through the white plastic.

"I'm afraid these are the only clothes I have that might fit you. We'll find a way to get you some new ones," she smiled apologetically.

I shook my head with a smile. "No problem. Sorry I'm so high-maintanence."

"No, no," she smiled and shoved the bag into my hands. "Anyway, the bathroom's down the hall on the right. You should shower."

I remembered the sight of blood and dirt and sweat on my body. "Yeah, definitely."

"Watch your wounds," she gestured to the new cast and brace on my knee and the bandage around my head. Owen had strictly informed me to have someone else dress it if necessary.

"Will you be up to help me wind the stupid head thing when I'm finished?"

"Yeah. I'll be in my room working on some extra stuff. Just knock," she nodded. I smiled and gathered my new things to head to the bathroom.

Once there, I started unwrapping my head bandage. It was disgusting, so I wound it into a wad and threw it away. I began to undress, my torn and bloody clothes peeling off of my skin. I removed the brace and took of my jeans, then put it to the side.

Inside the plastic bag were two sets of clothes. Two tank tops—purple and red—along with a pair of old jeans and a black denim skirt. I smiled. Also inside the bag was a set of pajamas: just an old, oversized t-shirt and long, flowing pants.

I looked in the mirror and remembered the new stitches on my chest.

Owen had completely redone the wound, saying it was slightly infected but he had caught it in time to not be too fatal or anything. He has numbed it, cleaned it, and re-stitched it neatly and cleanly. He bound my breasts and sent me off, feeling weird because of the numbness. It was still anesthetized. I quickly started unwinding the bandage in hopes that the numbness wouldn't wear off until I was asleep.

The warm water cascaded over my shoulders like a waterfall in heaven. The thick layer of grit and dried blood flaked away and I suddenly felt about ten pounds lighter. I cleaned my hair, wary of my wound. I washed the rest of me and shaved my legs. Well, as much of my legs as I could, considering the plastic bag wound around my cast. As soon as I got out, I dried off my leg and removed the bag. Then I dried myself off to brush my teeth, wash my face, et cetera.

I knocked quietly on the door to Tosh's room. "Come in," she called back. I opened the door with a light squeak. As I entered, I felt considerably warmer. Her black bed was covered with a red comforter and her walls were painted warmly too. I smiled for probably the millionth time that night.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Need help?"

"I got my chest one easily enough, but I can't do the head one. It's annoying me, honestly."

She laughed. "Come on." I sat on the floor in front of the bed while she tied the bandage. Very soon, I felt her warm fingers fall away and the tightness of the bandage remain. "Too tight?" she asked when I didn't move.

"No… would you mind braiding my hair?" I fingered the brace on my knee.

"Uh-uh. Hold on," she leaned back and got a hair tie from her nightstand. Then I felt her fingers through my hair. A few minutes later: "Okay, my braiding is terrible. That would definitely hurt to sleep in."

I laughed. "Thanks anyway. Well, good night," I figured out how to get up from the floor.

"Night," she said as I shut the door behind me.  
>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Ay, come on," Tosh's voice woke me up. "We gotta go."

"Yeah, I'm coming," I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "What time—"

"Almost 8:30," Tosh answered quickly. "Now c'mon, get dressed."

I nodded and tried to hop out of bed (mission aborted). Then I did my damnedest to put on the jeans (second mission aborted: knee brace and cast mentally punished). In the end I managed to dress myself in a black miniskirt and purple tank top successfully and brushed my teeth. Running as fast as I could (mission almost aborted) to the front door and got into an already running car. We arrived at Torchwood and were greeted by Ianto with coffee and a donut. Tosh took hers like it was a normal thing. I grabbed mine slowly and stared at the man carrying it.

"Thanks," I grinned. His eyebrows scrunched and I booked it before the situation got awkward. I tore into the donut and gulped down the searing coffee.

"So what happened?" Tosh asked as she logged into her computer.

"An alien signal outside town. A few, by the looks of it," Jack said, putting on that weird military coat. At another glance, it looked nice on him.

"Are we going now?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. Pack up." Then Jack seemed to notice me. "And you can stay here. There's plenty to do."

"I can't go?"

"Think about it, Ay," Owen put in. "One, we barely know you and despite the fact that you're probably no threat, you've still got an alien trace on you. Two, you're a kid. Three, you're injured."

"One, I really don't think a second heart—and it's human, remember?—counts as a reason not to trust me. Two, being a kid doesn't matter to anyone but you. Three, I can run and I have arms. I'm fine."

"No."

"Owen!"

"No." Jack finally intervened. I stared him down and finally gave.

"Fine. But I think I know some computer stuff at least. I can help from here," I suggested.

"We won't need it. We'll have Tosh," he replied. "Speaking of, she's ready to go. Bye, Ay." They made to leave, Jack going last. Just as he was exiting, he paused and turned back around. After a brief look at me, he grabbed something off a table near him and tossed it to me. "Put that on. We can track you."

I caught the black plastic bracelet and put it on wordlessly. There were flame-orange letters on it spelling 'TORCHWOOD' and it shone like it was brand new. I knew that somewhere in this piece of jewelry, there was a tracking device and if I tried to do anything outside of this building, they would call and scold me.

So I waited.

And waited.

And looked around for something to do (third mission aborted: mental note made to be mad at Jack for lying).

And waited some more.

And then I got bored.

I wandered around the room. There were gizmos and wacky technologies everywhere. I didn't understand almost anything. That was until I noticed the Pterodactyl. That _really _threw me off for a while. I got bored of playing with him after about twenty minutes and eventually found a way to watch a movie on the computer. But I didn't get further than 45 minutes when the door opened. I paused the mindless film and jumped up, excited.

Then I saw the one thing I didn't expect: a cowboy man wearing a British military jacket and a wristband just like Jack's.

"Oh, well hello there. I didn't know Jack was taking in wards. Whatever," he interrupted before I could say anything. "You don't look older than fifteen, so I can take care of you quickly."

"When will you people stop judging me by age? And I'm not fifteen," I added exasperatedly. We stared each other down. Then suddenly the cowboy man did a cowboy move and whipped out his guns to begin shooting. My instincts flew in again and I dropped to the ground a rolled. I hit some stairs and tucked my head. At the bottom, I found myself in Owen's area so I grabbed a scalpel and armed myself. There was a gun there too, but I didn't know how to shoot it yet.

"AY?" a panicked and static-y voice said. "Ay, if you can hear me, press the button on the side of the bracelet," Ianto pressed. I fumbled for the button and pressed it.

"Ianto? What's going on?" I ducked. "Some weirdo is shooting at me!"

"Stay calm," he tried. "Just—"

"Ay, I want you to stall him," Jack interrupted. "Here's your chance to prove yourself."

"What did he do to you guys?" I assumed.

"He bombed us. Be careful, he's powerful. I'm heading to you now."

"Hurry, Jack!" I screamed as I bent my leg the wrong way. The radio bracelet turned off and I reached for the gun. I could only go by what I'd seen in movies. I checked the ammunition cartridge, seeing it was half empty. I turned off the safety and took a deep breath. With both hands, I gripped the gun.

"Ohh, now the kid's got a weapon," the man smirked.

"You bombed them," I stated plainly, coming out from behind the wall. He had stopped shooting.

"Yeah."

"They helped me. I don't know about Jack, but the other's are my _friends._"

"You don't know about Jack? Well that's a new one."

"DON'T PISS ME _OFF!_" I screamed and pulled the trigger. In the process, I felt my eyes burn again and I knew that they were white: Wrath.

I ran out of ammo before I could hit him. My aim was decent enough, but he was fast and apparently used to dodging bullets.

Then, like a godsend, the door opened to reveal Captain Jack Harkness in all his military glory.

"Aw, how sad. I was going to put on our song," the man whined to him.

"We don't have a song."

"You're no fun. So, what took you so long?" the stranger put his guns away and I felt like my heart almost melted with relief. I did actually. I fell to my knees and shakily put down the gun with knuckles popping.

"They all survived," Jack glanced at me and I nodded. "They're all fine."

"Speaking of which, who's this girlie?" the man gestured to me.

"You know, you could just ask _me,_" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes right back.

"She's got alien traces. We're examining her."

"Odd. The other aliens are in cells. You let her roam free."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"How are they all, your little team?" the man asked almost sadly. I forced curiosity away.

"_What _do you _want_?" Jack insisted, coming forward a few steps.

"I want you to know that I love you," the newcomer said matter-of-factly.

"Funny way of showing it," Jack retorted easily, as if he got a hundred confessions a day.

"No, seriously. You have to understand," the man turned around and the look on his face almost set Empathy into my eyes once again. "I really do love you."

Then he took out is guns again and shot Jack straight in the chest.

"JACK!" I shrieked. Wrath bubbled to the surface again and I gripped the black gun. I looked around for ammunition. On the table next to the tool cabinet, there was a box labeled cartridges. I crawled over there, only to be stopped in my miserable tracks by the one and only murderer in the room.

"Not a chance."

He tied my hands and feet so I didn't move while he clamped metal shackles to Jack's wrists and chained him to the walls like he was being crucified. He then picked me up like nothing and walked me down a damp and terrifying hall. Animalistic roars could be heard and I realized that these were the 'other aliens' the man had talked about. I started squirming.

"Let me go," I growled.

"…No," he sighed like I was wasting his time. I pulled out the scalpel and held it to his neck. He flicked it away and it rang against the stone floor. He opened a door and threw me inside. "If it helps, he's not dead." And he shut me in. I shrieked a yell and stayed on my side for who knew how long, hearing repeated screams of a man being killed over and over again, barely heard over the growls of the beasts just through the stone wall pressed against my back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: R&R please please! and remember to check out the pic on my profile!**


End file.
